Deep Breaths
by JustARedHerring17
Summary: AU: Castiel Novak is finishing up an Art degree with a few Image Study classes. As if he wasn't nervous enough, the nude model just so happens to be the most beautiful man he's ever seen. Eventual Destiel/Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel walked slowly into the studio, trying desperately to stop his hands from shaking. He was early, as usual. But this time it was not due to his inherent need for punctuality. It was the first session of figure study that he'd ever done. Castiel had been able to avoid this inevitable class until his senior year in college. It wasn't due to lack of talent; Castiel had a particular knack for creating the human form on canvas or in his sketchbooks. He just preferred not to have to look at a naked person while drawing.

He set up his easel and charcoals a safe distance from the podium in the center of the room, remembering what Charlie had told him. _Deep breaths. In and out. Focus on the charcoal not on the…penis._ Castiel's thoughts stuttered even though Charlie's blasé tone rang through his mind.

Charlie had somewhat adopted the shy Castiel their freshman year. She had a personality that rivaled her fiery red hair and seemed to never fear any situation. Castiel had soon found comfort in her small group of friends and yet Charlie and him were by far the closest. Charlie was the first person that Castiel had come out to, feeling confident in this admission due to Charlie's own sexual preferences. She had even convinced Castiel to play wingman and the two had steadily built a performance that would cinch the unlikeliest of companions.

Castiel's thoughts were derailed when he heard the clamor of other students making their way into the studio. As the easels slowly filled up with students, Castiel kept his head down feigning interest in the set up of his charcoals. He finally looked up when their instructor, Pamela Barnes called their attention. "Alright kiddies," she joked, "we have a new model this year." Castiel was new to it all so he easily zoned out while Pamela continued on giving introductions to the model.

"Alright, you have 50 minutes for this first session." Pamela's voice cut through Castiel's wandering thoughts once more. His head snapped up and locked onto the man that now took his pose on the podium. He was behind the model and could only see him from behind. Castiel's eyes widened when his eyes focused on the man. He could hear Charlie's voice in his mind and was relieved that she was not hear to witness the immediate blush that sprouted all across his face.

_Deep breaths. In and out. Holy shit look at that ass. Damn it no…deep breaths, in and out, draw something for goodness sakes. _

Castiel's thoughts were a jumble of confusion. He had no idea how much time had passed since the session had started. While simultaneously flabbergasted that such a body existed outside a Greek tragedy, the artist within him marveled how he would recreate it on his canvas. His shaky hand picked up his first piece of charcoal and quickly started to sketch. He got lost in the curves and smooth lines, the dimples just above the mounds of his ass, the freckles he could barely make out, and _shit this is not the time to become aroused_.

He could just hear Charlie's laughter at that phrase._ Become aroused Cassie? It's called popping a boner!_

Way too soon, Pamela was telling them all to pack up. Castiel was shaken from his reverie as that perfect body was abruptly covered with a robe. He looked down at his sketch not even realizing how much he had drawn but grateful that he had accomplished a decent drawing of the model until next time. Pamela came by while Castiel was packing up his stuff. "Damn boy. You work quickly!" Castiel jerked up almost knocking Pamela over.

"Whoa there grumpy, what's goin' on?"

"Oh sorry Professor Barnes."

"Castiel Novak, how many times do I have to tell ya to call me Pam?"

"Sorry Pam, you just startled me."

"This is your first time in my figure class isn't it Castiel?"

"Ya…I've been avoiding this…"

"Well sweetie we've been missing your talent here."

Castiel blushed furiously and was so distracted by the compliment he didn't notice the robed man coming up from behind.

"Damn I'm hot!"

The gruff voice behind him stilled Castiel's frantic packing. He slowly turned and had to hold in a gasp as he made eye contact with the purest green set of irises he'd ever seen. Pamela seemed to sense Castiel's discomfort and she interjected,

"Dammit Dean get over yourself, all that is pure Castiel talent."

She gave Castiel a small clap on the shoulder that shook him out of his trance. The man standing before him was just a few inches taller with sandy hair and chiseled features. He exuded masculine confidence and yet his perfect plump lips and long eyelashes combined to make him…

"…beautiful" Castiel squeaked out before recovering with a cough. _Dammit I can't believe I said that out loud!_ The man, Dean, locked eyes with Castiel and smiled showing perfectly white teeth. Castiel cleared his throat and stuck his hand out to cover his awkward outburst.

"Hey I'm Castiel Novak." He introduced himself as calmly as he could manage. It was his own personal triumph that his voice didn't waver.

The Adonis took his hand and firmly shook it. Castiel tried not to let the electric shock he felt run up his arm affect him.

"Dean Winchester." He said this with another blinding smile and a wink that made Castiel go a little weak at the knees. His thoughts became clear on one thought:

_Deep breaths, in and out. _


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of an alarm clock snapped Dean out of a dreamless sleep. He looked at the clock and bolted upright. He could not be late for his first day at the studio. He quickly showered and leaned over the sink, splashing cold water on his face to wake up. He locked eyes with his reflection and steeled his nerves. _Deep breaths, in and out, this is for Sammy._ Dean had transferred to UC Santa Cruz to be closer to him at Stanford. Every cent he made at his three jobs went to tuition payments.

While he was more than comfortable working a lot, putting in extra hours at the Roadhouse and Singer's Auto Body, he wasn't quite sure about this new one. His friend (practically his sister) Jo Harvelle had turned him onto the gig. His thoughts drifted to their previous conversation.

"_Seriously Jo? Nude modeling?!"_

"_Well you asked me to find you a job at the college! It's good money and you just lay there for some future starving artists. It's not like you don't enjoy people checkin' ya out all the time anyway!"_

"_This is different Jo!"_

"_How? You take the robe off, lie down, think about anything else but Busty Asian Beauties for an hour, and you get paid! Now do you want it or not?"_

"_How do you know so much about this?"_

"_None of your damn business, do you want the job?"_

Dean had eyed Jo suspiciously but told her to pass his name along to the art instructor. And now here he was preparing for his first sitting. Jo was right, he didn't mind people checking him out. His preferences were far from picky; women and men alike had caught his interest and attention. He knew he was good looking and spent time making sure he wouldn't disappoint those he invited to bed. But this? _What have I gotten myself into?_

He pulled up to the parking lot in his pride and joy, the '67 Chevy Impala his dad had passed onto him. The rumble of the engine cut out and he got plenty of looks as he stepped out into the warm fall air. Making his way to the Fine Arts building, he breathed in the fresh California air. He missed the seasons of the Midwest, but he enjoyed the Bay Area and the proximity to his little brother Sammy, who was now only an hour or so away.

Dean walked into the studio and met up with Pamela Barnes, the eclectic art instructor.

"Dean! Welcome! I'm so happy you were able to take over for Jo!"

_Well there are my suspicions confirmed_, "Thanks for hiring me Pam. Now where can I strip down?"

Forcing confidence and bravado was one of his specialties. Dean could bury his nerves very deep when needed and as Pam led him to the changing room and handed him a clean robe, he just kept repeating in his mind: _Deep breaths, deep breaths in and out, it's just another job, it's money for Sammy, no big deal, deep breaths._

Pam directed him to the podium in the center of the room. He could see every type of student setting up easels and all sorts of art crap at their stations. As his eyes scanned the room, they rested on one individual in the back. He couldn't quite get a decent look at his face. The man was busying himself with his canvas and all Dean could register was thick dark hair that looked like someone had run their hands through over and over again. _Hmmm_ he thought_ maybe this job will be more fun than I thought it would be. _

Dean took off his robe and let Pam pose him lying down on his side with his back facing the dark haired man.

"Alright, you have 50 minutes for this first session." Pam's voice rang out in the studio and Dean let his mind wander. Trying to keep his face impassive he sifted through thoughts of the work he was doing at the garage, fixing up an old Chevelle, to his shift last night behind the bar. He tried not to let it wander to the sex haired man behind him. The last thing he needed was to be sporting a semi when he was bare ass naked in front of a bunch of students.

Dean's mind went blank as the minutes ticked on, it was pretty relaxing being able to just lie there and be drawn. He could feel many sets of eyes raking his toned torso and legs. He guessed there were about ten minutes on the clock when he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. It seemed as if there was some sort of electricity coursing through him from behind. He shivered minutely and the feeling ebbed but did not pass completely.

Much to his relief, Pam called out that time was up and everyone began packing up. Dean quickly shrugged on the robe and felt the tingling cease. _Just nerves, that's it just a little nervous being on display._

Dean stood and noticed that the dark haired man was talking quietly with Pam. He tied the robe and made a loop around the classroom, eager for his chance to see more. He could see the man's canvas and Dean, as uninformed about art as he was, could see the skill the young man had. As he walked up behind him, he could tell he was well built, slighter than himself but with defined musculature under the thin t-shirt. The shoulders created the perfect slope to quite the ass. Impatient to see the front Dean decided to speak,

"Damn I'm hot!" he exclaimed, willing the artist to turn around. As he got what he wanted, it seemed his heart skipped a little. To say this man was attractive seemed to be a severe understatement. Sharp cheekbones and jaw line were complemented perfectly by the bluest of eyes. Dean was shocked, _how could eyes be that blue?!_

Pamela had started to chastise him but Dean barely heard her, as much as he hated "chick flick moments" he could not stop staring into those sapphire pools. An adorable blush had crept up this man's face and Dean couldn't help but smile at the thought that it might be for him. This was only confirmed when the man opened his mouth and out popped

"…beautiful."

Dean smiled brighter in hopes of coaxing out another utterance from the man. He seemed to shake himself a little before sticking his slender hand out and introducing himself.

"Hey I'm Castiel Novak." And good lord that voice! Did this guy gargle with gravel, so deep and rough, all Dean could think about was having this man, Castiel, say his own name.

He took Castiel's hand, he had a surprisingly firm grip and relayed his own name.

"Dean Winchester."

Dean's knees wanted desperately to knock together as he felt that same electric tingle he'd felt on the podium creep through the handshake.

_Holy shit, I've got to get to know this guy! Deep breaths Dean come on pull it together. Deep breaths!_


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel didn't breathe properly again until he was out of the Fine Arts building. He quickly turned the corner and pressed his back against the sun-warmed brick of the building. _Deep breaths, deep breaths._ The phrase had become his own personal mantra. Never in his life had one person had such an affect on his mental state. Not even his previous long-term boyfriend Balthazar had ever left him in such a condition. He had fled the studio quickly in a frenzied state of panic.

Castiel headed to the coffee shop by the library where Charlie had agreed to meet him after this class. As he entered the shop he peered around looking for the shock of red hair that would signal the presence of his best friend. With no sign of Charlie, Castiel went to the counter, ordered his usual and took a seat at an open table.

He was never one to leave his house unprepared for avoiding social interactions, and was soon lost in his current novel. He measured the time passing by cups of coffee and soon realized that Charlie was about 3½ cups late. Looking at the clock, he realized he himself was going to be late for his part time job he'd recently procured at the Roadhouse, a local bar and grille.

The thought came to him, all too late, that Charlie would have called if she couldn't be there. _And of course, _he thought bitterly,_ I left my phone at the studio and have no time to get it. Oh well, the only person that will miss me having it is Charlie. _He once more gathered his things, this time checking to make sure nothing was left and headed off to work.

* * *

><p>Dean would be lying if he said he wasn't frustrated by the sudden exit of the gorgeous dark haired man. Castiel had left so suddenly with a rushed goodbye to both Dean and Pam.<p>

"Don't take it too personally sweetie," Pam comforted Dean, "That boy's a little on the shy side."

"Ya I kinda got that," Dean tried to hide the disappointment but failed miserably. He could tell from Pam's amused smirk that she could see right through him. _So what? _He thought bemusedly, _anyone with eyes could see how hot that guy is._ Dean looked down and his eyes caught something silver underneath the easel. He stooped to pick it up and found himself to be holding what he assumed to be Castiel's cell phone. Dean wasn't one for chick-flicks but he wasn't going to ignore this little push of fate. Pam's smirk grew into a full-fledged smile as she pushed him towards the door saying,

"Go get 'im tiger!"

Dean was ecstatic until the realization hit him that he had no idea how to find this guy. He didn't even have time to really look into that conundrum anyway. He had promised Bobby that he'd help out at the shop for a few hours before his shift at the Roadhouse later that night.

Bobby and Ellen had been friends with his parents for years and really stepped up in helping with Dean and Sam after Mary's death. After John's death all of them relocated to the Bay Area to be near Sam. Bobby and Ellen soon realized their feelings for each other and were married a year after the move. Dean still liked to tease Bobby that he called their union years before, but secretly he could not be happier for his "adoptive" parents.

Dean pulled into the garage and spotted Bobby arguing with some rich looking douche bag. He could hear their raised voices, one gruff and one British, across the garage as he approached.

"I'm paying good money for this to be fixed and I expect it to be done by tomorrow!"

"It's not my problem if you jacked up your car, I've got a line of cars ahead of you."

"This is ridiculous! For the amount I'm paying it should be done as quickly as possible!"

"Listen son, you can leave your keys and I'll get to it when I get to it, or go somewhere else!"

"Fine!"

The British douche dropped his keys on Bobby's clipboard and stormed out to an awaiting cab.

"Damn Bobby, who was that asshole?"

"Oh you know the type, foreign, rich, doesn't know how to control his Porsche. I'm gonna put you on that it won't take too long to fix."

"But you told him…"

Dean laughed aloud when he realized what Bobby had done. C_lassic Bobby. _He walked away chuckling and popped the hood of the silver Porsche. Usually working on cars completely cleared his mind, but all he could think about were those piercing blue eyes. He finished up with the douchebag's car, not feeling entirely bad that his attention was diverted from the car. He checked out with Bobby before heading to his apartment to clean up.

He tried to keep his mind off of the sexy artist while showering. He didn't have time to explore that avenue just yet. He quickly dressed in a tight green Henley tee that usually got him plenty of tips behind the bar and his favorite jeans that hugged his ass pretty well. Satisfied with his appearance he headed out to his baby.

Nothing gave him more pleasure than driving around in his car, his baby, blasting some ACDC. He arrived at the Roadhouse and cut the engine, the music dying out as he opened the door. He sauntered in the front door hoping to give Jo a hard time at the hostess station.

He flung open the door and swept in beaming, "Hey sweetie pie! Your best table!" And then he looked up and froze as he saw the sapphire eyes that hadn't left his mind all day.

_Deep breaths…._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay! I was super sick and couldn't get in the writing mood! Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing feedback! I'll be posting more regularly now!

Thanks so much guys!

~JustARedHerring17~

* * *

><p>Castiel's shift had been pretty uneventful; he had been trained by a pretty blonde named Jo and took some tables on his own. Satisfied with his training, Jo put him in charge of the host stand at the front of the restaurant. He felt like he was getting the hang of all this, he'd never worked in a restaurant before and was proud that he caught on so quickly. He was also very grateful for the distraction from his previous encounter with the green-eyed god.<p>

Jo was fun to work with as well. She was the daughter of the owner, Ellen and Castiel thoroughly enjoyed her dry humor and quick wit. She reminded him a lot of Charlie, which only helped to ease his nerves on his first day.

It was about to turn into the dinner rush as the sun dipped lower in the sky. Castiel took his 15-minute break, scarfed down some fries Jo had brought him and was ready for the dinner crowd when the front doors burst open unexpectedly. Castiel jumped dropping some menus on the wood floor, but before he could stoop down to retrieve them he heard that same gruff voice that had been playing on repeat in his head all afternoon.

"Hey sweetie pie! Your best table!"

Castiel, true to himself as always, immediately panicked and instinctively hit the ground. He recovered a little and busied himself picking up the scattered menus. He glanced up and saw Dean looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Jo quickly joined Castiel on the ground to retrieve the menus.

"Geez Dean! You can't even help Castiel pick this stuff up! No one could mistake you for a gentleman!"

Castiel silently agreed; he was a little put off by Dean at this point. A shocked look flitted across Dean's face and he scrambled to help. All the menus were already retrieved by the time he made it over. Castiel stood and busied himself at the host stand, awaiting Dean's apology. He looked up and was shocked to see that Dean had left.

"Never mind Dean," Jo told Castiel, "He can be kind of a jerk sometimes, but you learn to love him."

"I was not aware that he worked here." Castiel wasn't the best at hiding his emotions and Jo could see the blush peeking above his collar.

"So you know Dean?" she asked, feigning as much innocence as possible.

"Yes…er…no, I mean, not really." To Castiel's relief a group of people came in and diverted Jo's attention. Castiel busied himself taking care of customers, wiping down tables, and picking up. The night flew by and Castiel put his best effort not to stare behind the bar where Dean was working. Every now and then he'd get a tingling feeling on the back of his neck. Glancing back at the bar he'd see the green eyes dart away from him.

The glances he allowed himself towards the bar gave him a few more insights to Dean. He saw the green-eyed man flirting with many of the patrons, his tip jar filling up alarmingly fast. He noticed how Dean would surreptitiously reach up showing off his toned form, looking over his shoulder and winking. It was like watching a well-rehearsed dance. While part of him was in awe over the bartender's choreography, a smaller part of him was saddened. Castiel had thought he'd seen interest in those forest green irises but it was most likely all part of Dean Winchester's game of life.

Sighing disappointedly, Castiel finished his shift. As the Roadhouse closed for the night, Jo approached Castiel.

"Hey a bunch of us are staying after for a few drinks-you game?"

"Thanks Jo, but I have a class in the morning."

"Aw come on!"

"No, I really got to get going, sorry Jo, maybe next time." Castiel could have easily stayed, but the thought of being stuck making awkward small talk with the most recent focus of his daydreams was too much for him. He quickly clocked out, said his goodbyes and headed out to the parking lot, trying not to notice the green eyes following him out the door.

He reached his beat up car, throwing his stuff in the back seat and settling in, the car creaking as he slammed the uncooperative door closed. Castiel slid the key in the ignition, letting out his usual silent pleas that the engine would turn over. The engine chugged and strained but to no avail. _Shit! _Castiel cursed inwardly as he smacked his hand repeatedly on the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the horn a few times in his frustration. Popping the hood, Castiel looked over the engine. _Stupid thing to do really _he thought, _just because I'm looking at it doesn't mean I know how to fix anything in this stupid car. _Castiel's car knowledge was basically limited to changing a tire, adding oil, and changing the radio presets. He glanced over to the Roadhouse as the back door opened abruptly and a familiar silhouette sauntered out. _Oh great…_

* * *

><p>Dean had spent his whole shift waiting (and hoping) for Castiel to come by the bar to talk with him. Unfortunately the raven-haired man seemed to be avoiding him as much as possible. He watched him leave; disappointed that Castiel didn't seem to have much of an interest. <em>I could have sworn…<em> He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of those dissatisfied thoughts. He didn't consider himself that cocky, maybe just confident, but Dean wasn't quite used to not getting the attention of…well just about everyone he'd been interested in.

Dean popped open a beer and sat with the rest of the group, determined to forget Castiel for the night. Vaguely in the background, he heard a car honking and turned his ear towards the parking lot. Shrugging it off, he continued to chat idly with Jo. That was until Ellen tapped on his shoulder. Turning around he groaned at the sight of Ellen carrying several garbage bags.

"Look what our thoughtful bartender forgot to do!"

"Aw come on Ellen, I'll take them out when I leave!"

"Dean Winchester, you will take them out right now."

Grumbling, Dean took the bags from Ellen and kicked open the back door leading to the dumpsters. He glanced towards the parking lot, seeing headlights outlining a figure stooping over the hood of his car. A figure that looked pretty familiar. Dean quickly threw the trash bags into the dumpster and walked over to the man. It was Castiel! Dean was silently cheering at the opportunity that had presented itself to him.

"Hey," he called over, seeing the man stiffen, "you need any help with your car?"

He reached Castiel and tapped on his shoulder. Castiel grudgingly turned to face him, and in the faint lights Dean could still see a rosy blush on the man's cheeks.

"Thank you Dean, but I have it taken care of."

"Aw come on Cas, I'm good with engines. It's the least I can do."

Dean watched as Castiel looked up at him, cocking his head slightly. It reminded him of a kitten and was way too cute of a gesture for this sex god before him. _Cute? Did I just think something was cute? Oh geez…_

Still awaiting a reply, Dean asked, "Is everything okay?"

"You called me Cas."

"Ya, I just figured Castiel was kind of a mouthful. It's a nickname, you know, haven't you ever had a nickname?"

Castiel's head was still cocked slightly to the side but then shook his head, "None that I've liked, I like Cas."

Dean was cheering on the inside, to finally get a positive reaction from Cas. "Okay then **Cas**, let me help you with your car."

Castiel tried to refuse once more but Dean, being the impulsive one, quickly clapped his hand over Cas's mouth. "No excuses, I'm helping you, let me just grab some stuff from my baby."

He walked away clenching his fist, the hand he had put over Cas's mouth, willing the tingling to go away.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel was stuck to the spot. His nerves were tingling; he had no idea what was going on in his mind. _Holy shit he touched me._ He couldn't believe how he was acting. He may not be as experienced as some, but he was definitely no blushing virgin. _How can this guy have this sort of affect on me? _He still hadn't recovered by the time Dean came sauntering back over with a toolbox.

The thought of Dean sweaty and greasy and bent over his hood immediately popped into his head and sent a shiver down his body and straight to his crotch. Surreptitiously adjusting himself, Castiel smiled meekly at Dean hoping he wouldn't notice. His timid smile was returned with a dazzling open smile that made his stomach flip. He hoped his blush wasn't that obvious, but as he watched Dean's smile grow even wider, he cursed inwardly.

"Alright Cas, let me see what's going on under here."

Castiel watched as Dean bent over the engine. Granted he'd already seen that ass completely uncovered, but he had to admit those jeans did every inch of it justice. Trying and subsequently failing not to ogle the mechanic, Castiel started to approach Dean.

"So do you know what's wrong with it?"

"Uh ya Cas, this car is a piece."

"A piece of what Dean."

"Shit!" Dean looked up only to find Castiel standing extremely close. He watched the green eyes widen and he jerked up hitting his head on the hood of the car.

"Sorry Dean, I've been told I have issues respecting personal space."

"Nah, you're good Cas, just wasn't expecting you there. You're quiet…"

Castiel cursed himself internally. His brothers often made fun of him for his social ineptitude. Being in a large family was never particularly easy, but Castiel never was able to grasp how to properly interact with others. He realized all too late that he had been staring intently at Dean for what was probably an inappropriate amount of time. He held on just a little bit longer, counting the freckles on his sharp nose.

"You ok Cas?" He could see a small smirk playing on Dean's lips, a smirk he would enjoy wiping off. However Castiel decided to turn his head to the car.

"Yes Dean. Are you able to fix my car?"

Castiel looked up once more into Dean's bemused expression. He watched as Dean shook his head, "Sorry Cas we've got to get this bad boy to a shop, I can get it to the garage I work at if you'd like."

"That's alright Dean, I just need to call someone to come pick me up…shit my phone…"

Castiel had completely forgotten that he'd lost his phone at school. A look of surprise flashed across Dean's face.

"Oh geez Cas, I totally forgot!" Dean rifled through the pocket in his jacket and produced his cell phone, "I picked this up in the studio after you bolted. I'm so sorry I completely spaced. I wasn't expecting to see you…but I can give ya a ride Cas, it's really no problem."

"…are you sure?" Castiel was more than hesitant about riding with Dean. His entire body was tingling just standing next to Dean, but being alone in a car with him? _Deep breaths, deep breaths._

"Sure, you make your call and I'll grab my stuff from inside. Meet me at my car, it's the sweetest one here." He spoke this with audible pride, pointing over to a sleek black muscle car across the parking lot.

"Alright thank you Dean, this is very considerate of you." Castiel took his phone as Dean smiled and turned back to the Roadhouse. He reluctantly dialed his brother Gabriel's number. While waiting for Gabe to pick up, he watched Dean walk back inside. This was the first time he noticed the slight bowed out shape of his legs. That new information sent another twinge into his abdomen.

"Hello? Cassie?!" The sudden sound of Gabe's voice snapped Castiel out of his Dean-induced trance.

"Hello Gabriel. My car is dead and I need to get it towed. Can you take care of it for me?" Castiel watched Dean turn around just before shoving in the door.

"Sure Cassie, you need a ride back to your place?"

"No thank you Gabriel, a coworker is driving me home."

"Oh ya, you gonna get some ass tonight?" Gabriel's teasing did not come as a surprise to Castiel.

"Not that it is any of your business Gabriel but no, I just met him today." Even just the hint from his brother towards Dean's ass was enough to send a solid flush up Castiel's cheeks.

"Alright lil' bro I'll get your car picked up. Love you!"

"Love you too Gabriel." Castiel had reached Dean's car and as he hung up his phone he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see a slightly sad look on Dean's face just for a moment before he replaced it with his signature smirk.

"Let's hit the road Castiel."

Castiel didn't fail to notice the change in his moniker.

* * *

><p>Dean's excitement over having some time alone with Cas vanished as he overheard the dark-haired man's phone call. He quickly grabbed his stuff, hurrying his goodbyes to all those left in the Roadhouse. He made his way to his baby just in time to hear Cas end his conversation.<p>

"Love you too Gabriel."

Dean had no reason to be upset over this statement. He'd just barely met this guy. But no matter what he told himself, it did cause a painful twinge in his chest when he heard that. Cas looked up at him and he forced a smile.

"Let's hit the road Castiel."

He knew what forced him to say Castiel and when he saw the gorgeous man cock his head, he regretted the change. Why did that bastard have to look so cute doing that? _Dammit Cas._ Dean slid into the driver seat and waited to hear Cas's door slam. He couldn't bring himself to look over at his passenger. After giving Dean direction as to his place, Castiel fell quiet. The silence proved to be too much after a bit and Dean's instincts kicked in; he hated awkward situations and saw himself as proficient enough at diffusing them.

"So…you an art major?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. How much longer you have left?"

"I'll be graduating in May."

"Same here." Dean saw Cas nod out of the corner of his eye. He chanced a glance and was again struck by the sharp line that his jaw made with just a hint of stubble. He let himself imagine how good that stubble would feel against his lips before snapping his attention back to the road.

"So…" Dean was at a loss and decided to just get it out, "is your boyfriend taking care of your car?"

Cas looked at Dean inquisitively. Glancing over, Dean was captivated by the intensity in those curious eyes. He hadn't responded and seemed taken aback at the implication.

"Sorry, wasn't that who you were calling? I just overheard the love part so I assumed he wasn't just a roommate."

"Oh. No that was my older brother Gabriel. He is rather affectionate and takes great offense when it's not reciprocated."

Relief flooded through Dean's body. He was definitely screwed if just the thought of Cas being available caused his stomach to flip. He couldn't help the smile that broke across his face. Dean saw Cas looking at him and tried to cover his tracks.

"Hey speaking from the older brother perspective, you can't hear it enough."

"How many siblings do you have Dean?"

"I've just got my little brother Sammy, he just started at Stanford this year."

He couldn't help that his smile got even brighter. Dean was all too proud of his younger brother and all that he did. They'd been to hell and back and they'd done it together. Dean knew that without Sammy he never would have considered college for himself.

"So…do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Dean knew he was pushing it, prying like this, but he felt like he was going to explode.

"No…I haven't been in a relationship for awhile." Dean cursed internally at gender-neutral response. He remained silent, nodding his head in acknowledgment until Cas spoke up again.

"My last boyfriend…well it just did not end well."

Dean could tell how this was making Cas upset so without thinking he grabbed his hand and squeezed gently.

"I understand Cas, I've had my share of shit relationships."

He felt like he should move his hand but just when he was about to Cas squeezed back and looked up at him. Dean gazed into those perfect blue eyes and could see the intensity behind them. He cleared his throat and was barely able to articulate,

"Um Cas we're here…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Um Cas we're here…"

Cas abruptly looked away from Dean's gaze. They had arrived at the university. He had moved into the dorms this year after his break up at the beginning of the summer. He had temporarily moved in with Gabriel but the pranks his brother enjoyed so much had run Castiel's patience thin. Moving into the run down dorms wasn't ideal but it was the last resort for Castiel at that point, especially trying to find somewhere vacant near campus halfway through the summer.

Castiel's mind had wandered once more as he stared towards the dorms. He realized that he was still clasping Dean's hand as he stared down at them intertwined. He felt Dean's gaze and slowly lifted his head to look once more into those eyes. There was an indiscernible expression. It wasn't quite expectant, maybe hopeful, but there was a definite amount of want.

Castiel's breath hitched in his throat as conflict raged in his mind. On one hand he could just tell the type of guy Dean was: amazingly attractive and he knew it, he knew he could get anyone he could ever want. He was probably the same guy that lost complete interest after he achieved that conquest, But Castiel could not deny that that same want was undoubtedly reflected back at Dean. He wanted this Adonis more than anything right now and he couldn't believe it was possibly reciprocated. The war between these sides raged on until Castiel felt Dean's lips crash into his own.

Castiel's mind was wiped blank as the hard press of Dean's lips softened. He hadn't been kissed like this in a long time, possibly ever. His eyes slammed shut as a gasp escaped him. Dean took full advantage of this and slipped his tongue past Castiel's lips. As the kiss deepened, Castiel could feel Dean's strong fingers tangle themselves into his hair. Their tongues fought for dominance in the kiss and when Dean tugged lightly on the dark strands of hair, Castiel felt something ignite within him. It was more than lust for Dean, which was obviously there. But this feeling, it overpowered the want, the desire for this man currently pressed to his lips. It was determination and that solved the battle that had reappeared in his mind. There was suddenly a very clear winner. His hands, that had taken residence on Dean's chest, clutching his t-shirt, suddenly loosened and resolutely pushed him away. Dean's confused face was almost cute enough to destroy his resolve. But Castiel had lost enough self-respect after his last relationship had ended, and he had come too far to let himself fall for this again.

"Cas what's wrong?"

Cas steeled himself and replied with absolute determination, choosing his words carefully.

"Look Dean, I realize that you are the type of guy who gets every…conquest that he pursues. But I am not going to be one of your one-night stands. I apologize if I gave that impression; it was not my intention to lead you on. I am very grateful for your assistance with my car but I respect myself too much to give into your well practiced…charms."

Charlie had drilled this speech into Castiel after the third time he had turned up at her place with tear filled eyes. After the last time he let Balthazar back into his heart. As much as it killed him to pull away from Dean, a better part of him felt a long lost swell of pride. He gave Dean one last look, the confusion had turned into shock and maybe it was just wishful thinking on Castiel's part, but maybe a little hurt as well. His mouth opened, undoubtedly to soothe Castiel's qualms and resume his plans for the night but Castiel quickly uttered,

"Thank you for your assistance Dean, good night." And with that he exited the car, closing the door on Dean's surprised face.

Castiel made it to his dorm, let himself into the locked room and leaned against the closed door. His knees felt weak as he felt the confidence from the interaction leave him. He didn't regret what he did although the semi he was still sporting would beg to differ. He realized all too late that in about seven hours he would have to see literally all of Dean at the studio. _Shit._ He took out his newly returned phone and dialed his best friend.

"Charlie? Sorry it's so late but I really need some advice."

* * *

><p>Dean was floored. Castiel was so wrong…sorta. Yes he knew he could get just about anyone into his bed. His track record was proof enough of that and yes <em>sometimes<em> it was like a game in its…intricacies but still…it wasn't like he led anyone on! Those flings used him for the same purpose that he did to them. Yes maybe some wanted more later on but if anything, he was honest. He always cut it off before anyone could get truly hurt.

He had even given up on that lifestyle. He had moved to California at the end of the spring and had resumed his regular dating style. It was easier for him to find a release with a nightly companion than to start anything serious. He had Sammy to focus on growing up and now he worked too much to have time for anyone else. But after Sam had started at Stanford, he had met Jess. The girl was great, a perfect match for Sam, and Dean had found himself envious of what his little brother had found. Even harder was to watch Sammy mourn over her death. It made Dean realize that no matter how brief, he wanted what Sam had had. He wanted something real.

Dean however, was much too emotionally stunted to let anyone know. He played off his dwindling habits by taking on more shifts and passed off any questions with his usual sarcasm. He knew Bobby and Ellen saw right through him, but they were never ones to rat anyone out before they were ready.

Dean couldn't tell if he was more pissed at Cas or himself. Of course it wasn't that Cas had rejected him. He wasn't that much of a dick. It was more that Cas had so accurately pegged his least favorite aspects of his personality. Dean knew what he was talking about too. He had been in his element that night at the bar, flirting with the patrons, strutting around, getting as many tips as possible. But what Cas wasn't aware of was that he was the intended audience. All the flaunting and smiles, Dean had been praying that Castiel was the one watching.

But Dean was honestly angrier with himself. He had let himself get so detached, he no longer could just be with someone, always had to put on that over confident mask. He hadn't felt so drawn to someone in what felt like forever. And no one stood out the way Cas did. He slammed his hands down on the steering wheel. He had arrived at his apartment but was too frustrated to care.

Finally he stormed inside, trying not to slam his door but failing miserably. Taking a beer out of the fridge, he flung himself on his couch, hoping to drown his angst in Dr. Sexy MD. He realized all too late that he had to model tomorrow morning for Cas…er…the class that Castiel was in. _Shit. _His thoughts were filled with turmoil as he traced his lips with two fingers. He could still feel the ghost of Cas's perfect lips on his. He steeled his resolve, he could get him, no…he could earn Castiel's respect. He'd never wanted anything more.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel woke up to the blaring of the loudest alarm he had ever heard in his life. His eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly, immediately regretting those actions. His head throbbed painfully as the light and sounds of his room rushed to fill it. Castiel reached to turn his alarm off and stiffened when he felt a warm body next to his. Lifting his comforter tentatively, he sighed with relief when he saw the flaming red hair.

The fuzzy details from the previous night started to focus a little. The main focal points being several bottles of liquor brought over by Charlie. Vague recollections flashed through his groggy mind: divulging his conflicted feelings about Dean, a convoluted drinking game as they watched Return of the King, Charlie mooning over Arwen and Cas over…well half the cast (but mostly Eomer). Apparently he had a thing for strong blondes with intense gazes…_mmm Dean on horseback…shit!_

Shaking off that thought, Castiel went back to piecing through the night. After a tequila infused argument on who the most badass warrior in the battle for Gondor was and more moping over Dean Winchester, Charlie had passed out. Laughing at his lightweight friend, Castiel had drunkenly carried Charlie to his room. They often shared a bed, being on the exact opposite ends of the spectrum, as Charlie liked to say. And then Castiel had passed out himself. Happy to have reconstructed his night in his mind, he was content to pass back out.

A few hours later, Castiel awoke to the brutal nudging of small hands.

"Come on Cassie! Wakey, wakey rise and shine!"

"Fuck off Charlene." Castiel grumbled and snuggled deeper into his pillows.

"Geez Louise the mouth on you! One day with Winchester and you've been corrupted! Come on you need coffee and you have nothing here but more booze. So unless you would like to get your day-drink on, which I totally of approve of by the way, we need a food run."

"How the hell are you not hung over?"

"The Queen of Moondor does not reveal her most precious of secrets!"

"Ok, ok just stop shouting…"

Charlie laughed maniacally and **loudly**. "Come on we can hit up Gabe's"

"No Charlie I have class and no time for breakfast with you."

"Oh dear sweet Cassie, your classes ended about half an hour ago."

Castiel immediately sat up, turning desperately to his clock, the red numbers only taunting him as they revealed the truth behind Charlie's words. It was almost two in the afternoon. "Shit!" he groaned dramatically as he fell back into his blankets. He never slept this late…this is why he never drank tequila. (That and it usually brought out what Charlie and Gabe had dubbed "Slutty Cassie")

"You're a senior Castiel shouldn't you have all afternoon classes like me? Have you learned nothing?"

"I like mornings Charlie…just not this particular morning."

_At least I don't have to face Dean and his nakedness this morning,_ Castiel thought to himself. He should have felt relieved, but somehow that was not the feeling that was spreading through him at the moment. Much to his chagrin, it had a slight tinge of disappointment.

"Oh shit I know that look. Clearly our talk did nothing last night."

Charlie was barely able to make out Castiel's muffled words as he covered his face with his pillow. She yanked it away from his face. "What was that?"

Looking past the slight angry glow in his cobalt eyes, Charlie was finally graced with the honest sober truth from Castiel:

"I like him Charlie."

"Oh sweetie I know, I got that much. Don't worry I'll sort this out." She threw the pillow back in his face.

Castiel frantically tossed it aside, "What are you talking about? Charlie? Charlie?!" Castiel yelled after her as she sauntered out the door laughing conspiratorially. That particular laugh usually made an appearance when Charlie was in cahoots with Gabe. _Shit._

* * *

><p>Charlie dialed a familiar number, "Hey there Trickster I need a favor."<p>

* * *

><p>All morning Dean kept an eye out for that messy mop of dark hair. He arrived early to the studio; Cas seemed like the type of guy who had to be on time, but no Cas. He surreptitiously looked through the crowd of easels as he posed for the students, no Cas. He even lingered afterwards, still no Cas. Dean finally gave up, grabbing his backpack, throwing his well-worn leather jacket around his shoulders. He was dejectedly heading out the door when Pam caught his arm.<p>

"Hey grumpy, you wouldn't be looking for a certain blue-eyed angel would you?"

"Pam I don't…

"Come on now Dean you 're moping around like a damn kicked puppy."

"I…um…shit…"

"Look Dean he's just shy…"

"No Pam seriously I fucked it up."

"Aw come on Dean-o, so what you kissed him and he pushed you away. The kid's just scared, poor sweet angel like him has probably fallen hard a few times, got burned, chose the wrong friends. But I have a feeling you two could be something good."

Dean was floored. "Wha…how…Pam what the hell!?"

Laughing heartily, Pam replied, "Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a twist." She gave Dean a knowing smirk as his cheeks were stained a deep pink. "I've always been a bit psychic. Maybe it's all the paint fumes." She winked suggestively.

With a sigh, Dean suddenly found himself divulging everything to Pam. He never talked to…well anyone…about his feelings, especially not someone he barely knew, but it just all came tumbling out. Pam regarded him pensively.

"I say go for it."

Dean was about to interrupt but Pam held up a paint-splattered hand. "Listen up, he's interested, just be you, as corny as that sounds. I know you're the type to put up a confident face, but drop the bullshit Dean. I'm warning you though, he may be timid but that boy can hold his own. You have yet to see him truly pissed."

With a playful pat on his cheek, Pam exited in the direction of her office leaving a very stunned Dean.

He hadn't fully recovered even as he made his way to Bobby's. The whole drive there was a blur as his thoughts raced faster than the Impala. He arrived, not remembering a second of the drive. As he strolled in, thoughts still plagued by Pam's words, he noticed Cas's clunker of a car up on one of the lifts.

His mind drifted once more to the previous night. He hadn't even realized just how long he had been staring at the car until he felt a sharp smack to the back of his head.

"Stop staring, ya idgit, and get to work on that piece of shit. You're boyfriend's not gonna wait forever."

"What Bobby? What are you talking about?"

"His brother filled me in on the details and it's more than I care about, just get to work."

Dean was thrown; _how the hell does everybody else know more about what's going on right now than I do?_ He was ripped from this new train of thought as he heard his name yelled from across the garage.

"Hey Winchester! I need a word."

He turned to see a fiery haired girl strutting up to him. He sighed loudly, _what now?_


End file.
